The Great Journey
by MichaelInsanity
Summary: Naruto and Hinata leave from the coast of uzumakigakure ruins. Everyone bids them farewell, and they're off on a ship. On the ship they have brought everything they will need for 10 months straight. 7 months go by and they find no islands, none large enough to populate.. 9 months pass and when all hope seems lost, they happen upon a landmass.A continent.. What dangers lay ahead...?
1. Goodbye my family

**Prologue: Hinata**

It has been 14 months since the war.

The raven haired beauty walked by the gates of the Hyuga residence... "Father, I have been invited t- to go somewhere.. With Naruto kun, and I won't

be back for a long time. It's a dangerous mission, but if we make it, I promise I will bring something back worth while! May I please go?" Hinata

whispers pleadingly to her half asleep father, awoken by her tardiness to return home.. 'Another night over at Uzumaki's house..' Hiashi thought to

himself. "You really care for this boy Hinata?" Hiashi asked in a stern tone "Y-YES. Yes I DO!" Hinata belted confidently, hoping, pleading that her father

would accept this journey she was meant to leave on. "If you go with him, you may not be here when the house needs you the most. What happens

when I d-" Hiashi attempted to finish his sentence but was interrupted by a confident Hinata "You will NOT die! I know I will be gone, but don't worry. It

will only be a few years at the most." "A few YEARS?.. Fine" Hiashi accepted grudgingly..

* * *

**Prologue: Naruto**

Naruto, the Orange Hokage, waited in the cherry tree in front of the Hyuga house gates... as he sat in the tree, he heard the argument below "A few

YEARS?.. Fine." Hiashi accepted grudgingly.. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you SERIOUSLY think you can even attempt to hide from ME? A SENSORY TYPE NINJA,

FROM THE HONORABLE HYUGA CLAN?!" Hiashi screamed at the pink flowered tree top above him. There was something different though.. He was

smiling. "Hey there Hinata's dad! I didn't see you there!" Naruto nonchalantly added, hoping not to piss off the father of the girl he has been trying to

develop some sort of relationship with for over 14 months. "You know damn well I knew you were listening. You had best be glad that I knew your

mother and father as friends, not enemies. If it weren't for that I wo-" ***_slap!_*** "Father stop! Naruto kun saved us! More than anyone could have done

within the past century! You had better be glad that he chose me to join him. Maybe this will help our political standpoint!" Hinata added slyly.

* * *

Naruto jumped from the tree, landing right next to Hinata, he grabbed her hand, softly holding it, he looked at her father and whispered "No matter

what happens to me, I will make sure your daughter gets back home safely. I never go back on my word bec-" "Yes because that is your NINJA WAY! I

said yes! Now begone, before I change my mind!" Hiashi added with a smile. Naruto turned to leave, but not before Hiashi added "Oh and Naruto" "Yes

Hiashi sama?" again, he smiled, glad the little runt had learned some respect "I don't think there is another man in this village to whom I would trust

my daughters life. Don't let me down." as he said it, the words became nearly a whisper. "If anything happens, I will recommend you for the position of

next hokage, Hiashi sama. I won't let you down." And with that, Hiashi knew he was speaking only the truth.

Naruto awoke from his slumber the next morning. The blonde ninja stroked the hair attempting to sprout from his chin. "I'll finally have some time alone

with Hinata chan... A LOT of time" Naruto thought to himself. The orange hokage never left his dinky little apartment. How could he? He grew up here...

*knock knock knock* "Oi! Loser! Wake up!" "Naruto! Come on! Get up!" Sasuke... and Sakura? "Oh come ooonnnn! Give me a minute to wake up

dattebayo!" Naruto opened the door to find the couple standing before him. Pink hair finally grown out past her shoulders, she stood there with her

aloof boyfriend. "Hey moron, at least put some clothes on. Ever heard of women? They don't wanted to see all of (he pointed towards Naruto's nether

regions) that"Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him..

* * *

**What a surprise!**

Naruto gathered his clothes. Naruto had his own Hokage garb to wear... A big jacket, synonymous to the one his father had worn, but this was black,

the kanji on the back were orange and said "Honorable Citrus, The 6th!" Once a goof ball, always a goofball. Once dressed he headed out with his old

team mates. "Hey, since you woke me up, we're going out to get some breakfast." Naruto added a little flustered. "Fine. Where to?" "Oh I know! Let's

go to get some BBQ!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Barbecue? This early..?" Naruto asked, befuddled by Sakura's sudden craving "Well MAYBE I WANT

SOME BARBECUE!" Sakura yelled. And then the most peculiar thing happened.. She started to cry! "Sakura wait no stop! I didn't mean t-" ...Naruto had

gotten the hint. "Sakura... Don't take this the wrong way but... are.. are you ...pregnant?" Naruto asked, hands covering his head, waiting for the

punches. "Ah geeze.. Well we WANTED to wait until we ate to tell you, but I guess it's a bit late now. Yes. We're having a baby" Sasuke added. He

looked as if he couldn't contain himself...

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto belted. "I knew there was something going on!" Sakura stopped crying and instead was smiling "We had no idea until just

yesterday. Tsunade and Shizune were getting tired of my random mood swings and decided to see if I was pregnant. I got a little angry at the notion

at first, but when they confirmed, I was extremely happy. As you can see, Sasuke is a bit excited himself!" She was grinning ear to ear as she said it.

Genuinely happy.. "Well loser, are we going to eat, or aren't we?" Sasuke added with a smirk "Keep calling me loser ya bum! I'm Hokage now, like I

said I was going to be from DAY ONE!" Naruto added proudly "Anyway, if the mommy wants barbecue, I guess that's ok. Let's go."

After the odd breakfast, the trio headed to the Hyuga residence. Naruto was so excited, he was shaking. The hokage, SHAKING.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked "You've been awfully quiet since we left the barbecue"

"Yea, yea.. I- I'm good." Naruto smiled as he said it "I'm just nervous... I really want to know what's out there, but I don't want her getting hurt"

Sasuke sighed "Look, I've never even spoken to the girl, but let me make 1 thing clear: The many times I have seen her, she has always been looking

at you. She trusts you with her life. And you're strong. Don't worry. Loser." Sasuke again, added with a smug little smirk. "Thanks Sasuke.." Naruto

whispered.

The three arrived at the Hyuga residence to find Hiashi standing at the gates waiting for them

"Naruto, dammit I said you could take my daughter with you, that doesn't mean be late to pick her up! What if she needed you?! Don't make me r-"

Hinata grabbed her fathers ear lobe. Hard. *YANK* "Father he is NOT LATE!" Hinata looked genuinely angry at her father.

"He is just on time! I told him 11 am and look! It's 10:30!" She shoved her watch into his face "If anything YOU should be getting scolded for nagging

everyone who passes you by this early in the morning!" Hiashi had a deep look of shame and surprise by his daughters outburst, and his own failure to

cool his jets on the day of his daughters departure. "I... I apologize. I am just worried about you. I know I haven't shown it in the past, but believe me

my daughter, I do love and care about you." Hiashi said with sadness in his voice. "I love you too father." She grabbed her fathers head and embraced

him in a hug "I will be ok. I promise." She released him and proceeded to walk with the trio. Naruto, arms around her waist, kissed her on the cheek.

"Do not worry Hiashi sama. As I said before, she will be fine with me!"


	2. The journey begins

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura walked to Lady Tsunade's residence. There she was, the over-breasted blonde,

younger looking than she really was, former hokage, leaning over the overhang on the balcony of her house.

"Granny Tsunade, I'm sure you've already heard. Are you willing to take your position back, until I return at least?"

Tsunade laughed. "You think you can push off your duties as a Hokage just to go on some romantic retreat with your

girlfriend? HA! I knew you couldn't handle it!" Naruto knew what would get her attention.. "Well I guess I can't force you

to take the position along with my pay that is double what you made. I mean, who am I kidding? All that money. I guess I

am crazy for attempting to tempt you with more time off and money than you could make as a medical ninja..." He turned

to leave, smiling as he turned... "You know what Uzumaki? You are just like your mother. Very tricky when it comes to

negotiations. Buuut I suppose I can't let all that money go to waste now can I? Ok. I'll do it. How long will you be gone?"

Naruto shuffled his feet and mumbled under his breath "... fewyearsorsonothingbig.." Tsunade didn't look pleased

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.." She walked over to him and snatched him by the hair "HOW LONG WILL YOU BE

GONE, NARUTO UZUMAKI! MR. CITRUS?" Naruto knew this would happen, he squealed "I said a few years! Lemme go!

Come on granny, this could be good for the village economy! Exploring new lands!" She released him.

"Naruto, you had better be back soon. I don't like to be kept waiting. In any case, what if something happens to me? I'll

only be a stand in, so I'll have NO say on who will represent the village after the fact." Naruto answered grudgingly "Ah..

Sasuke." Sasuke grinned. "But only if he will take Shikamaru as his adviser. And by adviser, I mean he will listen to

anything he suggests, knowing that if he doesn't and I return, I will have my foot in his a-" "Alright alright! Calm down

moron. I won't burn the village down. Sakura would kill me first anyway." Sasuke replied with chagrin in his eyes.

"Alright then it's settled." Naruto was about to bid farewell to Tsunade when Hinata piped up "E-excuse me.. Lady Tsunade.. Can I

speak to you for a few minutes..?" Tsunade replied "Of course. Is it important..?" "Well.. Yes, can we go inside please? It'll only take a

minute.." She was nervous to ask but she had to get help. The other three started to walk

toward the door with them, only to be shut out by Hinata. "I need to speak to her alone. I'll only be a minute."

With the door closed, she activated her byakugan eyes. "If I see you attempting to listen in Naruto, you won't be a happy boyfriend!"

she yelled from inside. Naruto quickly lept back from the door, eyes widened by her confidence lately.

"Lady Tsunade, I need to ask you some things..." Hinata was nervous to continue.. "Well, what about darling? Must be a big deal if

you're asking me." Tsunade said softly, attempting to deter listeners. "Well you see, I.. Nar- Naruto and I.. well we haven't... what I'm

trying to say i-" She couldn't let it out.. it was too embarassing. "What is it..?" Tsunade asked, genuinely curious now. "Wait.. you

haven't..." She leaned in close to whisper "You haven't had sex yet..?" Hinata turned a beet red color. "I can't.. I can barely kiss him

without fainting.. my confidence is getting better, but I feel..."

"Inadequate? " Tsunade finished for her. "Y-.. Yes." Hinata frowned. "He had liked Sakura for so long, I almost gave up.. I feel like a

second choice." Hinata whispered sadly. *BANG* "I WOULD NEVER MAKE YOU A SECOND CHOICE!" Naruto had busted through the

door! Hinata had deactivated her byakugan, expecting him not to listen in. She was wrong.

"What makes you think you're a second choice huh?!" Naruto looked disappointed. "I.. I had a crush on her. A simple crush. That whole

time, even the girl friend comment, that was a joke. I wasn't serious. Maybe.. Maybe I was weighing my options, and I hadn't realized

who you truly were. But I know now... I... I love you Hinata. I want YOU to go with me. No one else." Naruto said sweetly, hoping she

would understand the truth behind his words.

"You.. you love me?" This was the first time Hinata had heard the words from him. She was genuinely happy. "I love you so much

Naruto." She leaned towards him.. He leaned closer. He reached out and caressed her cheek softly, as if to reverse rolls in the war... "I

will never make you a second option. Ever." And with that, he closed the gap and embraced his girlfriend in a full on the mouth kiss. Her

lips were sweet, almost like honey... and cinnamon. "Well if you two are done having a make-out session, I'd like to get this show on

the road. We still have the going away party to attend tonight, and we've only gotten a few hours to get ready before it starts."

Sasuke said impatiently, as Sakura mouthed "awwww" smiling from ear to ear. "Why can't we be sweet like that?" She said to her

boyfriend, lip stuck out in a pout. "Are you kidding me? You're pregnant. I don't understand how UNsweet the moment we-" "OKAY

BOYS AND GIRLS, OLD WOMAN IN THE ROOM!" Tsunade yelled, angry they had forgotten about her in her own house. "Is there

anything you wanted to ask Hinata?" She questioned. "Hm.. Well before I was talking about how w-" Tsunade interupted "Just let it

happen. When it does, I promise, you'll be just fine. He loves you" whispering the last part in her ear so as she got the picture. "Now

go. I have to get my things ready for the office." And with that, they were off.

"Naruto, shouldn't we go and get ready for tonight?" Hinata asked. "It's nearly 1, and the party starts at 5 right?"

"Now that you mention it, yea, we should. Hey Sasuke, Sakura, meet us up by the office at 3 so we can get to the bathhouse? I'd like

to have some alone time, if you catch my d-" "N-Naruto!" Hinata squealed. She was beet red now.

Naruto laughed. "You don't have to say it in front of them!" She said, embarassed now. "What? Don't act like it's such a big deal. We do

it all the time. Don't worry Hinata, Naruto doesn't have much to be proud of anyway" Sasuke said, giggling like a fiend as he said it. This

set Naruto off. "WELL YOU'RE ONE TO TALK DATTEBAYO!" Sakura was weak in the knees, rolling on the road laughing, "Ok well we're

going to be off Naruto!" Sakura added, quickly grabbing her boyfriend before a fight broke out. "Alright buh bye now Sakura chan!"

Hinata said, still embarassed. She wrapped her left arm around Naruto's waist, hugging him from the side and said "We are going to do

it this time... right?" She looked up at him, bottom lip out and blushing. She looked so coy from this angle. "N-Naruto kun..?" She was

going to get her way one way or another. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to his apartment.

They laid down on his bed, legs wrapped around eachother. She looked into his eyes as she laid on her side and whispered "I want to

do this so badly... but.." "It's fine. I know you don't want to.. I think when we get where we're going, we'll be better off. Maybe then,

we can actually have some time together. No risk of interruption. Ok?" He whispered, winking at her at the last part.. "Ok... but N-

Naruto... that doesn't mean we can't.. still do this..." She rolled on top of her man, kissing him passionately. minutes went by...

2:40...2:50... *GASP* "Naruto! We still have to get ready!" She rolled off of him immediately. Grabbing her nicest black dress from her

side of the wardrobe, and his suit from his side, she threw the clothes on the bed. "Hinata, we're going to the bathhouse first.

Remember?" She had completely forgotten. She put the clothes in her bag and they left.

At the bath house, Sakura and Sasuke stood by the entrance. "Well, aren't you two late! Did you have a good time Hinata?" Sakura

asked teasingly. "Y-Yes... Yes I did" She answered. "We didn't reall-" Hinata wrapped her hands around Naruto's mouth before he could

finish. "W-we had so much s-sex, didn't we Naruto?" She said hoping that they would deter from the subject. "Yea... Yea it was great.."

Sasuke laughed. "You didn't do anything did you?" Hinata frowned "No. I.. I was too nervous..." She said sullenly. "Don't be so mean

Sasuke! They can do it when ever they're comfortable." She added, punching Sasuke in his arm. "OW! Damn, I never knew how Naruto

felt until now." Sasuke added, wincing at the pain. They went inside the bath house, only to find a sign that stated "Mixed bathing day.

No leud behaviors in the water. NO EXCEPTIONS." "Well.. th...that's uhh.. well I mean, I guess we can't go in guys hehe.." Naruto said

nervously. "Soo I guess we have to go to the party early!" "Naruto, don't be such a puss. Don't tell me you haven't at LEAST seen her

naked..." Sakura said in a teasing tone. "Well... " Naruto knew they'd laugh, and they did. "Well we're waiting for the right time is all!"

He added, angry they were making fun of him. "Let's just take a bath already, jeeze!" Sasuke said impatiently.

After the soak, the four went to the Hokage's office for the party. At the office were all of his friends he had known from the leaf village.

It's a good thing Yamato expanded the area with his wood style jutsu for the party.

They partied until 10 pm, when they heard a knock at the office door. "Naruto, Hinata, the boat to the island is prepared. Everyone who

is coming to say goodbye needs to come now." It was Konohamaru.

At the docks, the konoha 11 boarded the boat to leave for Uzumakigakure. "Konohamaru, how long is the ride going to take?" Lee

asked. He hated boat rides almost as much as Gai Sensei. "Ahh I dunno. About 10 hours I believe. By then it will be morning so you you

should sleep right through it" He was right. The boat rocked and turned lightly in the night as they headed toward the island of

Naruto's ancestors. Naruto and Hinata shared a bed, whilst everyone else found their bedrolls and picked a spot on the floor.

The next morning, they awoke to find the island. Looking at the ruins of the old village of his ancestry, Naruto frowned and said "I think

I understand now how you felt Sasuke...". They had landed on the other side of the island. This was the last time he would see his old

friends for a few years. Once again, he would be off. Hopefully learning something, discovering things that no one else could discover.

"I'm going to miss you all. So much. But I promise, we won't be gone forever. And when we get back, we will bring treasures to you all.

Something for all of you.. my family." Naruto said to his friends. He attempted to choke back tears. Sasuke started to walk towards his

friend. As Naruto bowed his head, holding back his tears, Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and said "You were more to me than a

friend. You were a brother. Don't be gone too long brother." And with that he hugged his long time friend. Sakura's turn now. She

proceeded to walk to Hinata. Doing the same, she hugged Hinata and whispered in her ear "Be stern. Keep him out of trouble. Please. I

know it's a lot to ask, but I almost lost Sasuke, I can't imagine what would happen if we lost Naruto." With that being said, A horn was

heard in the distance. The ship they would sail on for 10 months had arrived. Onboard was Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai.

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata!" Kakashi yelled. He was proud of his young student. The ship pulled in beside the boat they had used to get to the

island. Once off the ship, Kakashi, Kurenai and a sea sick Gai sensei walked over to Naruto. "Lee I will miss you my st-" *BLARRGH!* He

had thrown up right next to Sasuke, who lept back in disgust. "Lee I'm going to miss you!" Naruto, confused, replied "Bushy brow

sensei, I'm not Lee!" Gai looked perplexed now.. "Are... Are you sure..?" Lee, saddened by his sensei's mistake "I'm back here Gai

sensei!" Naruto laughed. "I'll miss you too Bushy Brow sensei."

Kakashi walked over, closing 'Makeout Paradise', he looked at Naruto and said "You will go far. Even so, realize that you will eventually

hit land. This world is filled with many secrets. Things I hesitate to find out myself. So be careful. Understood?" Naruto nodded, then

proceeded to hug his sensei. *sniff sniff* "Kakashi sensei.. are.. are you crying?" Naruto asked, almost amused by his sensei's random

moment of tears. "Why, yes... It appears I am." He released his sensei. Kurenai walked over to Hinata, put her hands on her shoulders

and said "Be safe. You mean so much to me. You are kind and gentle and shy, yet strong and stubborn. I know you will be ok." She

embraced her student, released and turned to Naruto. "You, Naruto, are the one who she chose. Out of all of these fine gentlemen in

the village, she chose you. I know you will make a fine husband some day. Take care of my student. I'm trusting you." With that being

said, Naruto replied "I know. I love her. No matter what, I'll make sure she stays safe." Naruto and Hinata bid their farewells to the rest

of their individual friends. Everyone shed tears. Before they boarded, Kakashi said to Naruto "This boat is the safest boat you'll ever

find. It will not sink unless you purposely mean to sink it. It will not go topside unless YOU flip it. It will stear clear no matter what. All

you have to do is wait until you see land, and take control of the wheel. Good luck."

**They were off. Where they were headed, they will soon find, is not only amazing, but dangerous.**


End file.
